Runaway
by tsunami90
Summary: Part of him wanted to run to her and wrap her into his arms, never to let go. The other part, he didn't understand yet. He swallowed his pride, focusing heavily on his words and not on the thud of his pulse in his ears.
1. Chapter 1: A Time For Change

_**Runaway**_**  
><strong>_A Crash Bandicoot Fan Fic by Kimberly C._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**  
><em>

_**Chapter 1- A Time For Change**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Opening his eyes just as the sun fade below trees, the infamous Crash Bandicoot couldn't help but smile. He sighed as the rampant winds of autumn wrapped around him, gathering a color palate of leaves from the forest floor and sending them tumbling to new destinations. Beside him, he felt the touch of the tiny fingers of a child against him as they curled through his shirt; the larger bandicoot grinned wider when he saw the sleeping form. It was almost as if he was looking in a mirror when he saw her-

_His_ little girl. She was the apple of his eye, the love of his life. It was because of her that he felt that his world finally had a true purpose. Maybe it was the fact that she was a spontaneous soul, just as he was around her tender age of seven? It was because of such that Crash had also come to face the facts; he wasn't the young hero he had been back in his heyday.

"Riley Jade?"

How he hated the thought of shattering a moment such as this, when all was right with the cosmos and there was peace within the forest... Even though he knew of the war erupting throughout parts of N. Sanity Islands, stemming from Dr. Neo Cortex and a renegade band of mutinied minions, right now he was in Eden. So, he waited a moment longer for any sign of consciousness, only to receive nothing, "Little one, you need to wake up."

Turning slightly into her father's ribs, Riley mumbled incoherently before slipping back into slumber. With a few gentle pokes, she finally yawned loudly, "Hmm?"

Crash gestured towards the setting sun, "We've got to get going, Riley. It's almost nightfall and your mother will be worried sick."

The child lacked amusement for the facts before her as she lazily opened one eye, "But dad, can't I sleep a little longer?" She burrowed further into her father's side, "I'm comfy."

With a small chuckle, the bandicoot shook his head, and effortlessly brought Riley into his arms. She squeaked, startled by the sudden flight, but quickly settled back into Crash's chest. As he began to walk, he beamed with pride, "You're definitely like your old man, aren't you?"

With a weakening nod, the bundle in Crash's arms murmured a slurred, "Bingo." before falling to sleep once more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

By the time the two marsupials made it back to their humble abode, night had won the battle within the skies, and the forest around them had become peacefully silent. The ambience of the Bandicoot's home shone through the small windows, illuminating the forest floor as Crash reached for the door. He entered his home in peace…

… Until he was greeted by his wife, a solemn glare on her face and a suitcase tightly bound in her hand. Crash stopped, Riley still fast asleep in his arms as he opened his mouth to speak.

However, Elizabeth was the first to break the silence, "Take Riley upstairs, please. I need to talk to you."

He quickly did as he was told, not even making his way completely down the staircase before inquiring in a dumbfounded tone, "Where are you going?

"Away," She responded, her grip on her belongings tightening. Eliza chewed her lower lip, shifting her gaze everywhere but on her husband as she continued, "Something's came up, and I'm leaving."

Crash felt the strings to his heart come undone, and he only watched as her shoulders heaved a defeated sob. "When will you be coming back?"

He knew he was chasing vain rabbit trails, for he believed he already knew the answer to his question. It was when she squeaked a small, "Never," that his heart broke like a porcelain vase in his chest. So many emotions ran through the bandicoot's head, it was almost more than what he could take. He wanted to cry, scream at it at the top of his lungs, just... Anything that would make it all go away. But, he knew that it wouldn't. A moment passed where silence overcame the room; tension hung heavy between both marsupials as Crash was the one to break the eerie quiet, "Who is he?"

This question knocked Eliza off guard, her head tilting in confusion to the question. Crash made sure that she heard him the second time, his voice rising unstably, "Who is the other man?"

"Crash," She whispered, taking a step back at first, and then she made haste at walking past her husband. "It's not what you're thinking. But I have to leave; I have to get away from here. It's for your and Riley's own good-"

"How can leaving be for 'our good'?" The first few tears fell smoothly down his muzzle, and he furrowed his brows in a vain attempt to keep them at bay. He wanted to stay calm, but his heart had been stretched out to its limit and it needed to be heard. "If you walk out that door…" Crash stopped for a moment, deeply pondering his next words. This was the love of his life, the mother of his only child. She held him in her palm, but she had put him in a serious compromise. Part of him wanted to run to her and wrap her into his arms, never to let go. The other part, he didn't understand yet. He swallowed his pride, focusing heavily on his words and not on the thud of his pulse in his ears.

"If you leave, don't ever think about coming back."

This stopped the female bandicoot in her tracks. Eliza brought her azure gaze onto Crash's rigid form, her breath frozen inside her chest at his ultimatum. She had come a long way to make the choice she was currently going through with, it still hanging heavy on her psyche. _I have to do this for their safety… _He _will kill them if I don't leave._She choked back a sob, refusing to face Crash as she quickly turned on her heel, "I do love you, but I have to go." Walking through the door, she murmured, "For your own good," before allowing it to close behind her.

With a click, everything fell silent besides the shallow breaths Crash had forgotten he was breathing. A cold expression on his face, he didn't dare move his eyes from the place Eliza had just left. Maybe this was a sick dream- perhaps he was still in the forest asleep with Riley? After an eternity of lost gazing, he had to come to terms with the new reality.

She wasn't coming back.

He had wrapped himself so tightly around configuring the details of Eliza's encounter, he had failed to hear Riley come to the edge of the stairs. It wasn't until he heard her feint yawn that he had snapped from his thoughts and turned to her, wide eyed and scared of what awaited.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The little girl's voice was soft, the most innocent thing he had ever had grace his ears.

_Oh, God… _

His mind tumbling frantically over itself, Crash suddenly felt sick. _Where do I even begin?..._


	2. Chapter 2: Margin for Error

_**Chapter 2: Margin For Error**_

"Riley," The name fell from his lips in a whisper, his eyes lost on the fiery-haired child as she curiously met his gaze. Moments passed where neither soul exchanged words, and as each second went by, she noticed the fear in her father's eyes. Her expression grew more worried, much against the mental pleads in Crash's head as she brought her lower lip into a pout.

_You know I can't keep anything from you when you do that._

Riley still kept her gaze upon the elder being, waiting for an answer. When it came apparent that her father wasn't going to begin talking, a small whimper came from her. "Where's mommy?"

_Where's mommy? _It was a simple question to her, but it brought the weight of the world against his shoulders.

He wasn't prepared for this. How could he begin explaining her mother's disappearance to her when he hadn't figured it out himself? He could only lock emerald gazes with her and wait for his brain to rattle up a decent explanation.

Only then did Riley see the helplessness beaming in Crash's face, and she stepped back from him, "Where is she, daddy? She wasn't upstairs, and she's not down here. Where is mommy?" Her pout deepened and a small tear hugged her cheek.

_No, please don't cry! _Crash's eyes pleaded what he couldn't put into words. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms as she whimpered helplessly into his chest. He simply held her for a few moments until her rigid form melted into his chest, finally croaking softly, "Riley, please don't do that. We're going to be okay, I promise."

But who was he kidding? He suffered from the same absence in his heart as well. Maybe his meaningless words would put her little soul to rest, he prayed, as they were all that he could give her at that moment. How Crash wished to give her an answer that wouldn't bring a tear to her bold eyes but he knew he couldn't. Time passed where he said nothing, transfixed on his own thoughts that scurried inside his head. Then Riley broke the silence as she sobbed, clutching the stuffed teddy bear she had brought with her close, "Will mommy be back soon?"

Crash held his breath for a moment as he met the child's pleading eyes. Never in his whole life had he felt as low as now. He was the bad guy, delivering the crushing blow to the one that mattered to him the most. Though he tried to hide the stinging tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he was miserably failing and he locked eyes with his child, "No, little one. Mommy's not coming back."

* * *

><p>Hours had felt like days, but Riley was now tucked snugly into her bed and sleep had finally become her acquaintance. For a moment, Crash found a small glimpse of ease as he observed her calm form, swiping away wisps of red hair from her face and tucking them around her ear.<p>

But he still felt troubled by what had been only moments before, when the now sleeping child was wide awake and a fit of tears overwhelmed her as she screamed, "Whatever I did, daddy, I'm sorry! Please make mommy come back!"

He brought his glance over his daughter's face, twisting a stray lock of hair through his fingers before kissing her forehead softly,_ I don't understand. Why did Riley feel like it was her fault? _As he thought, Crash's mind scurried to every possible outcome only to find none at its wake. _Had she overheard Eliza say something that'd make her think that? Is this just a normal response to a situation like this?_

A moment passed that he waited for an answer to his own question, only to realize there was no one to respond. His sigh was loud and defeated as he arose from Riley's bed, _I have to know why this happened. Otherwise, it's going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p>The sun peaked through Riley's window, smiling as its rays shone over her face; the birds that hadn't left for the winter yet sung their harmonious songs of a new day. They were making sure she knows they were there, wanting her to play with them. Usually, she sprung from her bed as soon as the sun showed itself, rushed downstairs to greet it, and enjoyed the sheer happiness the day would supply.<p>

But, today, the little girl bleakly plopped her pillow over her head, hiding her face from the beautiful day as she murmured, "Just go away… I don't want to play today."

The birds continued to sing, as a plea for her to come outside, but the only response they received was her bitter growl and the projected pillow against the window. The birds scattered in fright as she cried in a blind rage, "Shut up! I don't want to play today!"

"Riley, are you okay?"

She heard her father's voice from across the hall, and sat for a moment to ponder his question. Soon, his voice echoed once more, a sincere concern plaguing it as it drew closer, "Riley?"

"I'm okay, daddy."

But in all reality, she was _far _from being okay. Too much swarmed inside her head, and she knew that her mother and father had been perfectly fine the morning before; so, why did her mother flee? She grew bitter at the lack of answers she had for herself, and though her father had tried time and time again to bring her some form of comfort, for once:

It was useless.

And when Riley brought her eyes back to the window, she saw a happy pair of swallows basking in the autumn sun. Envy grew within her at the sight, and she reached for another pillow to swat them away, but stopped before releasing the plush object. There was no need to scare them away... She was going out to see the birds today, as well as find her mother.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

_**Chapter 3: Missing**_

"Little one?"

After allowing a moment of pause, Crash pulled back his chair from the table he sat at, and rose to his feet. It was well past noon, and he had not seen any trace of his daughter today. But he couldn't blame her; it had took every ounce of his own strength to get off of the couch this morning, the makeshift bed he had found himself on after his own turmoil had left him weary. He stepped forward, and took a heavy breath as he made his way to the lone stairs in the hall. Trudging up them was a task on its own, for he had little energy left from his sleepless night, but as he came near the top, he halted.

What caught his eye almost brought begotten tears to them once more as he studied the happy family in the portrait. _What happened?_ Before he could catch himself, he brought a finger to the glass, tracing the remnants of Eliza's face into his mind once more; then he suddenly snapped his hand back, somewhat shocked and appalled by his actions as he forced himself to the top of the staircase. He soon came to a stop before Riley's closed door, and he gently brought his knuckle against the hardwood frame in a knock, "Riley, are you still asleep?" Another silence fell through the home as he reached for the doorknob, and eased his way into the room with a falsely composed voice, "Little one, you have to get up. I know that this is-"

It's then that he froze, dead in his tracks as he studied the barren room before him. Terror overwhelmed him as his eyes fell upon the window thrown open, a bed sheet carelessly rustling through the autumn winds outside it. Seconds felt like hours as Crash bolted from the room, skidding through the small hallway and stumbling down the stairs. His hands fell upon the telephone that perched onto the wall, and after a few futile attempts, he finally punched in the correct combination of numbers to hear his sister's soft voice, "Hello?"

"Coco, get over here now."

Her voice grew into a panic as she stammered, "Crash? Crash, what's wrong?"

"Just- get over here now." Was his stern reply, his voice breaking into a trembling mess as the receiver shook violently in his hand, "I'll tell you when you get here."

A small silence fell between the two siblings, but Coco quickly broke it, "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>There was a nervous tension filling the air between the siblings as Crash watched his sister's face from the corner of his eye; the younger bandicoot knitted her brows in a mixture of confusion and frustration, turning over artifacts within her niece's room thoughtfully, "So, let me get this straight: Riley thought that, for some reason beyond you, the whole "split-up" was caused by her?" Coco waited for a confirming nod before crossing her arms, her gaze falling back to the open window, "I see."<p>

"So, what do we do?" Came the anxious father's concurrent question-and-answer, his heels licking the floor in a quick pace, "Should we go out and search for- of course we should, but where would she be? How about-"

The peacekeeper within Coco came out, her hands finding their place upon Crash's shoulders to cease his frantic state as she murmured, "Chill out, big brother. We're going to find her."

But her words fell upon deaf ears as he stormed past her, down the staircase, and towards the door. She once more followed her brother, taking his arm within her grasp worriedly when he reached the front door; she wasn't given the chance to speak, for he took a heavy breath, "Sis, we've got to get to Riley before Cortex's goons do…"

"What do you mean?"

He turned, his stare blunt as he explained, "Cortex's not stupid, Coco. After Brio and half of his own squadron kicked him off that high-and-mighty pedestal he was perched on, he's had them in constant patrol of the forest so that any head-on attacks can be stopped in their tracks."

Gossipers and eye witnesses were frantic across the island, telling tales about how Cortex had once again betrayed his partner in crime, leaving him with no other alternative. Although, at another time, Crash applauded Brio's sudden growth of a backbone, the unstable civil war was the current cause of his boiling blood.

Needless for say, he knew it was lethal to be in the forest alone.

Knowing this only fueled his quickening speed as he darted through the door, Coco close behind.

The sun was hiding itself from Riley as it seemingly melted into the treetops, taking her only light source with it as it left. But she paid it no mind, her thoughts fixated on finding her mother instead.

She could see it all now; her mother would be waiting for her at the end of her journey, arms outstretched for both her and her dearest father. It would be much like the fairytale endings always read to her by the two when she was younger, a small grin gracing her lips, contradicting her tearful eyes at such a thought. _And they all lived happily ever after..._

But peace had found Riley in her thoughts, her outer shell temporarily forgotten as she walked on, the thin coat dragging behind her left in the dirt without thought.

"We'll live like the story books, daddy. You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4: Catch of the Day

**Chapter 4: Catch of the Day**

Not a word passed between the two minions as they sat, and waited as they were ordered, both of their gazes transfixed on the hazy sunset above them. The irate huff of the golden fox was the first sound to fill the vacant air, her thin, but powerful arms crossing over her chest as her partner turned to her, "What's up?"

Her glare fell onto the hybrid- an eye sore, in her own opinion, but she for once kept her opinion to herself, opting to answer his curiosity, "We're just squatting here like a feral beast waiting for its prey." Furrowing her brows, she sighed, "Assassins are taught to wait for their marks, but this is simply ridiculous. If nothing shows up soon, Dingodile, I may have to take out my frustrations on whatever's close."

At this, the half-dingo, half-crocodile cringed; he was well aware that she was true to her word, and that he would be the _object_ of interest for her aggression. He chose his words carefully, "D-don't worry, Rita. I'm sure that there will be something to come along that-"

"There!" She whispered sinisterly, which again brought a silent shudder to Dingodile's spine. She outstretched her gloved hand towards the thicket of forest before them, her emerald stare focused on a small, orange bundle within the mixture of the green palette. "There's something by that wumpa tree." Without even a flinch, she addressed her fellow minion roughly, "Go check it out."

"Aye." Daring not to agitate the unpredictable fox, he trudged his way through the taller grasses, peering curiously through the branches as he lifted them from his way. "Well, wouldn't you know it?" By his feet, curled into a tight ball rested a child, her form trembling against the bitter winds as she slept. A quick flick of his tail to confirm their safety, Rita was soon at the scene as he announced in his thick Australian accent, "Seems as if we have a lost bandicoot pup."

Rita grinned, her eager breath clustering into a fog around her snout as she laughed, "Not just any bandicoot... That's Crash Bandicoot's girl."

"Struthe, you're right- I can see her father in her."

"Finally something to act out this aggression on." Her voice dripped venom as she took a step forward, reaching for Riley with a malicious excitement.

But Dingodile intervened; despite his loyalty to their creator, he couldn't watch as the monster he was forced to work alongside killed an innocent child, "Wait! We should, uh, take her to Dr. Cortex before we do anything with her." He nodded heavily at the idea, "We don't want to go out of orders."

"Fine." Came the defeated groan from the assassin. Dingodile grinned to himself, but it was quickly wiped away when Rita grasped the long scarf around his neck and drew him forward. The ice in her glare froze him in place as she murmured, "But someone's getting all of this bottled-up aggression later."

He gulped, realizing that by saving the enemy, he had screwed himself over in the long-run.

* * *

><p>The stars above her seemed peaceful as they scattered through the darkened skies, unlike the wandering bandicoots. Coco narrowed her eyes in a vain attempt to view the path she followed her sibling through, "Crash, we can't keep going on like this. We've not stopped for hours, and the path's getting too-"<p>

"If you want to go back, that's fine. Just don't count on me following suit."

Good grief, her brother was stubborn. She took his arm, and with great effort, forced him to a halt. Despite the thickening darkness, his bitter eyes shone towards her, "I understand your fear, I'm worried sick as well, but we can't keep roaming aimlessly. You said it yourself earlier- we're both in great danger for even being here."

"Which is more reason to _stay_, Coco!" Crash gave her a pleading glare as he in turn took her arm into his grasp, "Riley's my little girl, and I want to find her before anyone else." The moon now hung above them, and within its glow, a silver tear fell down the elder marsupial's face, "Please. If you want to go, be careful, but I have to find my little one. She's all I've got left."

"In that case, I'm staying." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Coco glanced towards their conjoined digits, but suddenly froze.

Crash, seeing this, slightly jarred their connection. "What is it?" When she failed to comply, he brought his eyes to the ground between them, and recoiled in horror. Darkness shrouded all of the crumpled form besides the metallic stripe that gleamed through the night, and he quickly snatched the piece of fabric into his grasp.

It was his daughter's jacket, discarded like trash on the grimy forest floor.

Crash didn't like the fear settling on his empty stomach, so he swallowed dryly and marched forward, "Let's go."


End file.
